Chernobyl
by AdmiRo
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes turistas esperan vivir aventuras extremas y contratan a un guía para recorren las ruinas radioactivas de Chernobyl. Después de un divertido día explorando la ciudad fantasma, los turistas se encuentran atrapados, y lo peor es que no están solos. Adaptación


**One shot: Chernobyl**

Sinopsis: Un grupo de jóvenes turistas esperan vivir aventuras extremas y contratan a un guía para recorren las ruinas radioactivas de Chernobyl.

A pesar de las advertencias, el guía lleva a los miembros del grupo a la planta nuclear de Chernobyl, que fue abandonada después del desastre de 1986. Después de un divertido día explorando la ciudad fantasma, los turistas se encuentran atrapados, y lo peor es que no están solos.

_Adaptación de la película "Chernobyl Diaries"_

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes. Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)_

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

–¿Cómo crees que sea Kiev? –preguntó Alice algo ansiosa.

–No lo sé, Emmett no ha dicho mucho de cómo es vivir allí, la verdad es que no me interesa conocer Ucrania –hice una pausa –nunca me llamó la atención ¿sabes?

–Sí, entiendo, a mí tampoco me emociona, además Emmett es un patán –bufó pataleando.

–Lo hago por Edward, él quiere ver a su hermano, y está en su derecho, jamás lo privaría.

–Aquí les traje unos snack, muchachas –Edward ingresó con una bolsa llena de comida chatarra.

–Perfecto, para engordar ochenta kilos –reí tomando las patatas fritas –Sabes que esto me encanta –me metí una papa en la boca –¿Por qué me lo has comprado?

–Por eso mismo, porque sé que te encantan –sonrió con picardía.

Negué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

–¿Has visto fotos de Kiev? –consultó Alice a Edward.

–Solo las que me ha enviado mi hermano.

–¿Y que hay para hacer ahí?

–Pues –dudó –la verdad es que no lo sé, tendremos que confiar en el criterio de Emmett.

–¡Oh, perfecto! –Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

Evité reír.

–¿Preguntaste cuanto falta para llegar? –apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Sí, aproximadamente dos horas.

–¿Dos horas? ¡Ya quiero tirarme en una cama, estoy agotada!

–¿Por qué no descansas aquí un poco, Al?

–Éste tren se mueve mucho –tomo una barra de chocolate de la bolsa.

–Eso es verdad, se mueve mucho –me quejé.

Al bajarnos del tren, noté que Emmett nos esperaba a un lado con un cartel gigantesco que decía **FAMILIA CULLEN–SWAN**

–¡Eres un bobo! –indiqué acercándome.

–¡Yo no soy Cullen, ni soy Swan! ¡Soy Brandon! –Alice gruñó.

–¡Oh, lo siento lindura! –Emmett se burló de ella.

–Genial, ya tengo ganas de matarlo –susurró en mi oído.

–¡Hermano! –se abrazaron con fuerza.

–¿Cómo fue el viaje?

–Imagínatelo, autobús, conexión con un tren y otro tren –expliqué.

–Cansador, ya quiero ir al hotel para dormir un poco.

–¿Dormir? ¡Vamos a pasear!

–¿Qué podemos hacer aquí? –consulté.

–Daremos una vueltas por ahí, los llevaré a cenar a un lugar –levantó del pulgar –es–pec–ta–cu–lar –sonrió.

–Iré a cenar, pero no iré a pasear –Alice tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el estacionamiento.

–¿A dónde vas?

–¿A tu coche? –ironizó.

–Se me rompió hace unos días… así que tendremos que tomar un taxi –respondió rascándose la cabeza.

–No lo puedo creer –me miró de reojo.

–Bien, vamos por un taxi –me encogí de hombros –tranquila, vamos al hotel a descansar un poco –froté la espalda de Alice.

–Éste tipo es un desastre, no puedo creer que estemos perdiendo dos días de Moscú, aquí –sonrió falsamente.

–Lo sé, lo hacemos por Edward, piénsalo de ese modo.

Al llegar al hotel, subimos a las habitaciones para dejar los bolsos.

–Yo me quedaré, estoy cansada, de verdad muy cansada, además –hizo una pausa.

–¿Además? –Edward se quedó mirándola.

–Yo me quedo con ella, tú ve con Emmett, ten un día de hermanos, cariño –besé sus labios.

–Okey, quédense, si necesitan algo llámenme –mostró su celular.

–Sí –asentí observándolo alejarse.

–¿Quieres venir a mi habitación un rato? –preguntó Alice.

–Ibas a decirle que no soportas a Emmett ¿no?

–Sí, lo siento –realizó una mueca con sus labios.

–¡Anda! Vamos a tirarnos en la cama a mirar la televisión –la empujé.

–¿Crees que haya algún canal en inglés?

–Eso supongo –reí.

Al cabo de un rato cerré los ojos, estaba algo cansada.

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó –¿Están dormidas? –era la voz de Edward.

–Cariño, lo siento –abrí la puerta refregándome los ojos –¿Qué hora es? –tomé su muñeca para ver el reloj.

–Ya es de noche –musitó –¿Quieren que vayamos a cenar, los cuatro?

–Ahora despertaré a Alice, te veo en la habitación, iré a darme un baño –le di un suave beso en los labios.

–¿Juntos? –levantó las cejas.

–¡Ed! –me sonrojé –Pues sí –mordí mi labio inferior –espérame en la ducha, muchachote, ya voy.

Cerré la puerta y me lancé sobre Alice –¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a cenar en un rato!

–Ya voy, ya voy –se quejó.

–Te veo en el lobby a eso de las ocho y media ¿está bien?

–Sí, sí.

–¡No vayas a dormirte otra vez! –exclamé sacudiéndola.

–No lo haré…

Corrí a mi habitación, me quité la ropa desesperadamente, podía oír a Edward en la ducha, estaba cantando.

–Hola –acaricié su espalda al meterme.

–Hola –jadeó dándose la vuelta.

–¿Cómo estuvo el paseo con tu hermano?

–Todo bien –sonrió tomándome de la cintura –No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte, cariño –besó mi cuello.

–Ed –gemí sintiendo su polla erecta en mi entrepierna.

Me levantó en brazos, crucé mis piernas detrás de su espalda.

–¡Házmelo! –supliqué lamiendo sus labios.

.

.

.

–La cena estuvo divertida ¿no crees? –miré a Alice.

–Sí, la comida era buena al menos –respondió.

–Tienes a Emmett entre ceja y ceja ¿eh? –la codee.

–Es que siempre me molesta, no lo soporto. Primero se comió la mitad de mis papas fritas, y luego se burló de mí cuando quise pedir el postre.

–Creo que le gustas –indiqué riendo.

–¡Oh, dios, no! –gritó desaforada.

–¡Ya hice planes para mañana, señoritas! –Emmett se metió entre ambas.

–¿Sí?

–Vamos a hacer un tour –respiró hondo –va a ser divertido ¿Qué dicen?

–¿Por la ciudad?

–Algo así –movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Ya empieza con sus cosas raras ¿vez? –susurró una vez que se alejó.

–¡Ed! ¡Ven! –le hice señas –¿Qué eso del tour?

–No lo sé, dice que es sorpresa.

–No me gustan esas sorpresas –negué.

–Mañana veremos de que se trata, si no es algo divertido, no lo haremos.

–Seguro debe ser una porquería –comentó Alice bufando.

–Creí que habías disfrutado la cena, Al –Edward la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Sobre todo la parte en donde tú hermano se comió mi comida.

Reí a carcajadas.

–Lo siento, Al, sabes cómo es él.

–Sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo muy bien –asintió realizando una mueca con sus labios.

–¡Descansen! ¡Mañana a las diez de la mañana vendré por ustedes! ¡No se cuelguen! –gritó Emmett una vez que ingresamos al hotel.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a eso de las nueve para desayunar.

–¿Bajas?

–En unos minutos voy –Edward sonaba extraño.

–¿Te pasa algo, amor? –froté su espalda.

–No, no –negó sonriéndome.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –tenía algo en la mano.

–Nada –tosió.

–Ajam –fruncí el ceño –Iré a desayunar, te veo abajo –achiné mis ojos.

A los pocos minutos bajó –¿Te traigo un café? –preguntó antes de tomar asiento.

–Sí, gracias –le entregué mi taza.

–¿Preparados para una aventura? –Emmett ingresó al comedor bailando.

Alice puso sus ojos en blanco –Llegaste antes, dijiste a las diez.

–Vine antes para verificar que estuvieran despiertos, no pueden arruinar el tour, de verdad que se quedarán con la boca abierta.

–¡Oh, sí, seguro que sí! –Alice ironizó.

–¿De qué es ese tour, Emmett? –insistí.

–¡Sor–pre–sa!

–Por favor, dime –odiaba no saber de qué se trataba ese tour.

–¿Traes tu cámara? –miró a Alice ansioso.

–Sí, ahora iré por ella –afirmó.

–¡Apresúrate, mujer!

Eran casi las diez y cinco cuando tomamos un taxi en la puerta del hotel.

–¿Qué se supone que es este lugar? –pregunté al bajarme del taxi.

Había un gran cartel que decía **TURISMO EXTREMO**

–¡Turismo extremo! –exclamó él emocionado.

–¿Nos tirarán de un avión con paracaídas? –Alice abrió los ojos como una lechuza.

–¡No, esa bobería no!

–¿Entonces qué? –Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

–Un tour por –movió sus dedos en el aire como si tocara una batería –¡Chernobyl!

–¿Cherno… qué? –lo interrumpí.

–¡La planta nuclear de Chernobyl, Bella!

–¡No, no, no iré a ese sitio! –negué caminando hacia atrás.

–¿Quieres que me vuelva radioactiva? –Alice lo empujó.

–¡Ya lo eres! –se burló de ella sacándole la lengua –¡Vamos! ¡Será increíble! ¡Me han dicho que es un tour espectacular! ¡Visitaremos las zonas seguras, no hay ningún riesgo!

–No lo sé, Emmett –Edward dudó.

–No estaremos expuestos a nada peligroso, es una zona abandonada, por favor ¡hagámoslo! ¡Es una experiencia única!

–Yo no quiero –repetí.

–¿Están aquí por el tour a Chernobyl? –consultó un muchacho de cabello rubio, algo desaliñado.

–¡Sí! –Emmett estrechó su mano.

–Yo también, lo haré con mi hermana, Rose –señaló a una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso, sentada sobre un tapial –Mi nombre es Jasper, ¿ustedes son…?

–Yo soy Alice, un gusto –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola Alice –el muchacho sonrió con picardía.

–Quizás sea interesante, al menos es algo diferente –comentó ella luego.

–No, Al, no –la tomé del brazo.

–Será divertido, ¡anda Bella!

Miré a Edward –Supongo que será divertido –indicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh, Ed, no –agaché la cabeza –No me gusta la idea –masajee mi cuello.

–¡Vamos, será divertido cuñada!

Todos me observaban como si fuese una aguafiestas.

–Qué más da –bufé aceptando.

Odiaba la idea de ir a ese lugar, me daba escalofríos.

–¿Emmett Cullen? –preguntó un hombre asomándose por la puerta.

–¡Sí, aquí, _bro_!

–¿Jasper Hale?

–¡Aquí! –indicó el muchacho levantando su mano.

–Yo seré su guía, mi nombre es Garrett –se presentó con amabilidad, parecía un hombre agradable –Entren por favor.

Tomé a Edward de la mano.

–Como saben, pagarán el cincuenta por ciento ahora, y el resto al volver.

–Sí –Emmett asintió.

–¿Debo pagarlo yo, o tú invitarás? –Alice miró a Emmett de reojo.

–Yo pagaré el cincuenta de adelanto, ustedes paguen el resto al volver ¿Qué dicen?

–¡Perfecto! –Edward palmeó su espalda –Creí que ibas a pedirme que pagara todo.

–¡Oye, hermanito!

Mientras Emmett resolvía el pago, me acerqué a Edward –¿Estás seguro de esto?

–¿Te da miedo, Bella?

–Me da mala espina, no es un sitio para divertirse.

–No pasará nada, cariño, te lo prometo, lo pasaremos bien –acarició mi barbilla.

–Todo listo –indicó el hombre –Ahora vamos a hablar de las reglas ¿sí?

Todos asentimos.

–Nada de llevarse objetos, está prohibido.

–¿Por? –preguntó Jasper afligido.

–Porque son radioactivos –agregó Edward.

–¡Exacto! Esos objetos han estado expuestos por años a la radioactividad, no son seguros, podrían enfermarse o enfermar a otros –aclaró –¿Comprenden? Si los veo con un objeto, se los sacaré de inmediato.

–Me parece lógico –indiqué luego.

–No pueden separarse del grupo, tienen que seguirme todo el tiempo. Ir por donde yo vaya. Llevaré éste aparato que se llama contador Geiger –mostró una aparato del tamaño de una tablet –esto mide la radiación, iremos por lugares seguros, sin exponernos.

–¿Cuánto dura el tour?

–Nos llevará casi todo el día, señorita –explicó –Volveremos antes del anochecer.

Aclaré mi voz –¿Es seguro? –resoné mi cuello –Me refiero a si es seguro caminar por ahí.

–¡Sí, claro que sí es seguro, hice este tour mil veces! –respondió riendo.

–¿Podré tomar fotos? –Alice le mostró la cámara.

–Sí, obvio.

–¡Perfecto y escalofriante! –me sacudió –¡Anda, Bella, será divertido! Al fin, Emmett usa su cabeza para algo positivo ¿puedes creerlo?

–S–sí –tartamudeé nerviosa.

–Además –mordió su labio inferior –ese Jasper está que arde –tembló.

–¡Al!

–¿Qué?

–Estás demasiado cachonda –susurró Emmett levantando sus cejas.

–¡No me molestes! –bufó encendiendo su cámara –¡Te estoy filmando, bobo!

Nos subimos a una mini van blanca, en la que cabían hasta ocho personas.

–¿Quién quiere ir delante? –preguntó Garrett.

–¡Yo! –Emmett levantó su mano.

–Los demás pasen para atrás –señaló abriendo la puerta trasera.

–¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –Alice tomó a Jasper del brazo.

–Sí –asintió él sonriéndole.

–Creo que a Alice le gusta el chico nuevo –musitó Edward en mi oído.

A la media hora, frenó en una estación de servicio –Vayan al baño, compren algo de comida y bebida –ordenó Garrett.

Bajamos de la van y compramos lo necesario.

–¿Emocionado? –Alice filmó a Edward.

–¿Me estás filmando?

–¡Sí! ¿Emocionado? –repitió.

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Bella?

Coloqué mi mano en el lente –¡Al, no te pongas a filmar ahora!

–¡Anda, di algo!

–Ya quiero que acabe el día –susurré sin ganas.

–¡Seguimos viaje! ¡Rápido, suban a la van! –gritó Garrett tocando la bocina.

Durante el viaje, la voz de Alice era permanente, no dejaba de hablarle a Jasper, parecía desesperada por su atención –¡Alice, ya basta, eres una maldita cotorra! –gritó Emmett desde el frente.

–¡Déjame en paz!

Una hora y media después, nos encontramos con una caseta.

–Este es el punto de control –explicó Garrett –estén tranquilos, no pasa nada –aclaró –Hola, vamos a hacer el tour –indicó Garrett al guardia.

–Hoy no podrán –negó.

–¿Qué? No, no, yo paso siempre por aquí, he traído miles de grupos.

–Lo siento, hoy no podrán pasar, vuelvan en dos días.

–No podemos volver en dos días –interrumpió Emmett furioso.

–¡Emm! –Edward lo frenó –¡No te metas!

–Ya pagamos la mitad del tour, no puedo creerlo –gruñó.

–Oye amigo, por favor –Garrett le ofreció algo de dinero al guardia.

Negó –Deberán volver otro día, lo siento.

Dio marcha atrás.

–¿Enserio? –Emmett estaba furioso –¡Dijiste que no había problemas!

–No sé qué mierda les pasa hoy, nunca me había pasado algo así, no se preocupen, conozco otra entrada.

–¿Otra entrada? –pregunté nerviosa.

–Sí, no se preocupen, haremos el tour como les prometí.

Ingresó por una ruta alternativa que parecía abandonada.

–¿Esto es seguro? –me temblaban las manos.

Aparcó la mini van –Iremos caminando desde aquí, por favor bajen.

–¿Dejamos la comida? –preguntó la blonda.

–Llévenla en sus bolsos, vamos a alejarnos bastante.

Metí los sándwiches en mi mochila.

–¡Ya estamos en Chernobyl! –clamó Alice grabando –¡Saluden todos!

Moví mis manos en el aire.

–Síganme, por aquí –Garrett señaló un camino.

Miré a mí alrededor, el silencio era abrumador.

–¿Entraremos a uno? –consultó Jasper señalando los edificios.

–Sí, claro que sí –afirmó.

–¿Quieres tomar unas fotos? –Alice me prestó su cámara.

Asentí.

Caminamos bastante, me dolían un poco los pies a decir verdad.

–¿Cansados? –preguntó Garrett frenando –Podemos descansar aquí, siéntense en esas rocas, comeremos algo –sacó un frasco de alcohol en gel –límpiense por favor.

–No toque nada –indicó Alice.

–No importa, límpiense –insistió.

Tenía el estómago cerrado –¿No tienes apetito? –preguntó Edward quitándome el cabello de la frente.

–Poco –le di un mordisco al sándwich.

Agarré la cámara para ver las fotografías que había tomado.

Observé una por una.

–Creo que saqué buenas fotos ¿quieres verlas? –susurré mirando a Alice.

–¡A ver! –me la quitó de las manos –Oh, es escalofriante esto –señaló la ventana de uno de los edificios, se veía una sombra humana.

–¿Qué mierda es eso?

–No lo sé –tembló.

–Se me ponen los vellos de punta –acaricié mis brazos.

–Es un efecto de la luz –Emmett se burló de nosotras al ver la fotografía.

–Parece una persona ¡joder! –exclamó la hermana de Jasper, quitándole la cámara a Emmett.

–¿Ya estás listo? ¡Sigamos, iremos a ese edificio de allá! –señaló uno que quedaba a pocos metros.

–¡Sácame una foto aquí! –Jasper posó en las escaleras.

Rose sacó el celular y le tomó la fotografía –¡Ya deja de hacerte el payaso, sigamos!

–Subamos por las escaleras, vengan.

Caminé delante de Edward, ingresamos a una habitación, las paredes tenían moho –Que olor putrefacto –me tapé la nariz.

–Agggg –Alice hizo una arcada.

–¿Eso es mierda de persona? –Jasper abrió los ojos como una lechuza y señaló un rincón.

–Hay muchos animales que vienen a buscar comida y defecan por aquí –aclaró Garrett riendo.

Se sintió un golpe en la pared.

–¿Y eso que fue? –Rose se agarró de mi brazo.

–Debe ser un animal –Garrett sacó un arma de su bolsillo.

–¿Tiene un arma? –miré a Edward atónita.

–Oiga ¿es peligroso estar aquí? ¿No deberíamos salir? –Edward tocó su hombro derecho.

–Shhhh –lo silenció.

Otro golpe.

–Ahhhh –Rose me clavó las uñas.

–¡Oye! –la sacudí.

–Lo siento –tragó saliva.

–¿Qué es? ¿Ed? –se alejó junto a Garrett para ver que nos aterrorizaba tanto.

–Debe ser un infectado, buuuuu –Emmett se puso bizco y sacó la lengua.

–¡No seas patán! –Alice lo golpeó.

–¡Mierda! –escuché los gritos de Edward.

–¡Ed! ¡Ed! –corrí desesperada.

–¡Un puto oso! –gritó –¡Bajen! ¡Salgan de aquí!

–¡Ed! –se abalanzó sobre mí.

Grrrrrrrrr –el gruñido del oso me petrificó.

–¡Vámonos, Bella! –tironeó de mi brazo.

Volteé, el oso se dirigía a nosotros.

–¿Dónde está Garrett? –pregunté bajando las escaleras desaforada.

Oímos unos disparos.

–¡Mierda! –Edward bajó mi cabeza.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el tipo? –preguntó Rose sollozando.

–¡Corran! –oímos su voz en la parte trasera del edificio.

–¡Ayyy joder! –Alice se tropezó.

Corrí para levantarla –¡Vamos!

–¡Esto sí que es extremo! –gritó Emmett entre risas.

–¡No es gracioso, estúpido! –Alice le lanzó la botella de agua.

–Ahí está Garrett –señaló Jasper –¡Y el puto oso viene detrás!

–¡Corran! ¡Corran a la derecha! –disparó hacia atrás.

Nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos, respiré agitada.

–Tranquilos, todo está bien, el oso ya no nos sigue –apareció de repente.

–Ayyy –me asusté al verlo.

–¿Le disparó? –Edward lo agarró de la camisa.

–No, no, solo lo asusté –respiró hondo.

–¿Qué hacía un oso ahí dentro? –pregunté furibunda.

–Los animales suelen meterse en los edificios, se los había comentado.

–¡Sí, lo hizo! ¡Pero creí que eran animales indefensos!

–No todos –recargó su arma.

Miré a Emmett –¿Era seguro, eh?

–Fue una aventura loca, no lo nieguen –sonrió.

–¡Idiota! –Alice lo repugnó.

–Vamos a seguir –Garrett nos hizo señas.

–Ed –lo observé, aún estaba agitado –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, pero me pegué un buen susto.

–Por allá podrán ver la feria –señaló una gran rueda de la fortuna.

–¿Podemos treparlo? –Jasper levantó las cejas.

–No, claro que no pueden –Garrett negó –Podría caerse la rueda entera con tan solo un golpe, está toda oxidada ¿no lo ven?

–Bien, solo me tomaré una fotografía aquí abajo –bufó.

Caminamos un par de horas más, hasta llegar de vuelta a donde estaba estacionada la mini van.

–Ya deseo irme, estoy ansiosa –susurré apoyando mi cabeza en el brazo de Edward.

–Bien, ya súbanse que volveremos –Garrett aplaudió.

–Sí que estuvo divertido ¿no? –Jasper palmeó a su hermana.

–Pues –dudó –el problemita del oso no fue menor.

–No lo puedo creer ¿y ahora qué? –Garrett golpeo el volante.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

Bajó de la van y abrió el capot –¡Maldición!

–¿Garrett? –Emmett bajó a verificar –¿Qué está pasando?

–Míralo tú mismo.

–¿Pero cómo es posible?

–¿Qué pasa, Emm? –Edward bajó.

–Alguien mutilo el puto motor y cortó los cables.

–¿Qué? –salí desesperada –¿Cómo es eso posible?

–¿Es broma, verdad? –Rose lanzó una carcajada.

–Llamaré por el radiotransmisor para pedir ayuda, ¡joder! –Garrett volvió a subirse.

–¿Esto es broma? –Alice insistió.

–¡No, Alice, no lo es! –Emmett pateó una de las ruedas.

–¿Quién haría algo así?

Saqué mi celular, no tenía señal.

–¿Alguien tiene señal en su celular?

–No, desde que llegamos no tengo ni una barra –respondió Rose.

–¿Y ahora, qué?

–Esperamos que consiga ayuda, que vengan por nosotros –Emmett comenzó a alejarse.

–¡Emm! ¡Vuelve!

–¡¿Quién mierda nos está jodiendo, eh?! ¿Quién? –gritó.

–¡Emmett, ven aquí!

–¡¿Quién carajo lo hizo!?

–¡Ed, ve por él! –señalé frotándome la frente.

–¿Qué hace? –Garrett negó atónito.

–Al parecer le grita a quién nos hizo esto –Rose colocó sus ojos en blanco.

–¿Quién podría hacerlo? ¿Los oficiales? ¿Por habernos colado? –analizó Jasper.

–No lo sé, no me parece lógico –bufó.

–Esto es de locos, no puedo creerlo –mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Edward logró calmar a su hermano.

–¿Y? ¿Alguien vendrá? –Edward levantó la voz algo impaciente.

–Aún no me comuniqué con nadie, seguiré insistiendo.

–¡Sí, hazlo ya!

–Alguien nos está jodiendo –Emmett tenía los puños apretados.

–Ya cálmate, por favor –Edward lo sacudió.

–¿No habrá sido el oso? –preguntó Rose con inocencia.

–Sí, seguro el oso levantó el capot, cortó los cables y luego se fue –ironizó Emmett –¡Esto lo hizo una persona!

Edward miró su reloj –En una hora va a comenzar a anochecer.

–Vendrán por nosotros antes, no te preocupes, no van a dejarnos aquí varados –Jasper tenía esperanzas –¿Qué hay de tu socio?

–Está de vacaciones –aclaró Garrett agachando la cabeza.

–¿Nadie sabe que veníamos?

–Pues… no.

–¡Oh por dios! –me tapé la boca.

–¿Y a quién intentas contactar?

–Al oficial de la caseta –explicó.

Los minutos pasaban, y nadie respondía del otro lado del radio.

–¿Si no responden, que haremos? –Alice caminaba en círculos.

–Dormiremos aquí, y por la mañana nos iremos caminando –Garrett estaba muy tranquilo.

–¿Qué? ¿Dormir aquí? –me horroricé.

–Si nos vamos ahora, se nos hará de noche, no será seguro, hay lobos por ahí –declaró él –Es mejor estar aquí dentro –señaló la van.

–¿Lobos? ¿Esto es parte del turismo extremo? ¿Es todo una mentira? ¿Una puesta en escena? –me acerqué a Emmett furiosa.

–¿De qué hablas? –me miró confundido.

–¿Esto es parte del turismo extremo? ¿Lo es, Emmett? ¿Estás engañándonos? –lo presioné.

–¿Estás loca? ¡Esta mierda es real!

–No lo sé, Emmett –negué apretando mis dientes.

–Esto es real, Bella, mi hermano jamás nos haría una broma así –Edward me tomó de la cintura.

–¡Eso espero!

–Eres capaz, lo harías –Alice lo señaló.

–¡Cállate la boca, Brandon! –Emmett la enfrentó.

–¡Oye, cálmate! –Jasper se puso en medio.

–¡Todos dentro! ¡Está oscureciendo! –Garrett insistió en que todos subiésemos a la mini van.

–No puedo creer que estemos pasando la noche aquí –Rose se recostó sobre su hermano.

–No se ve nada –Alice apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

–Por ahí atrás hay unas linternas, tomen unas –señaló Garrett.

Pasaban los minutos, y cada vez oscurecía más.

A las dos horas, se oyó un gruñido fuera de la van.

–¿Qué fue eso? –me estremecí.

–¿Qué pasó? –Alice despertó.

–¿Serán los lobos?

–Shhhh –Garrett se colocó el dedo índice en su boca.

Algo golpeó la van –¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó Alice apretando mi mano.

–¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡Hijo de puta! –Emmett comenzaba a perder la cordura.

–¡No abras! ¡Emmett! –grité estirando mi mano para frenarlo.

Bajó con la linterna –¿Quién mierda está ahí?

Garrett le quitó el seguro al arma –Quédense aquí –ordenó mirándonos.

–¡Esperen! ¡Los acompaño! –Edward tomó una de las linternas.

–¡Nooo, Ed!

–Tranquila, Garrett tiene un arma, quédense aquí.

Jasper se colocó adelante, apunto con la linterna hacia fuera.

–Me da miedo –Alice tembló.

–¿Qué pasa fuera?

–No lo sé, ya no los veo –Jasper negó nervioso.

Segundos más tarde oímos un disparo –¿Qué fue eso? –pegué mi rostro a la ventanilla –¿Qué está pasando?

Jasper abrió la puerta y bajó –¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa?

Otro disparo erizó mis vellos –¡Edward! –grité desesperada.

–¡Ahí vienen!

–¿El oso los sigue? –Rose se asomó.

–¡Carajo! –corrió hacia ellos.

–¿Qué pasa, Jasper? –bajé –¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ed? –Emmett lo arrastraba hacia nosotros.

–¿Qué mierda pasó? –Alice sacudió a Emmett –¿Dónde está Garrett? ¿Por qué disparaba?

–N–nos ata–atacaron, había unos lobos, lo–lo—lo mordieron –señaló la pierna de Edward.

–¡Oh, amor! –puse mi mano en su herida.

–¡Ahhhhhhhh! –gritó retorciéndose.

–¿Y Garrett? –Alice insistió –¿Dónde mierda está?

–Había alguien ahí… creo que se lo llevó –Emmett estaba catatónico.

–¿Cómo que había alguien? –Jasper me ayudó para subir a Edward a la van.

–S–sí, habi–había alguien –los ojos de Edward se cerraban.

–Amor, no te desmayes, amor –lo tomé de la barbilla.

–La pierna, la pierna –perdió el conocimiento.

–¡Metete dentro, Alice! –Emmett la empujó.

–¿Quién mierda significa que alguien se lo llevó?

–¡Que alguien lo agarró mientras nos defendíamos de los lobos!

–¿Y el arma? –Rose sollozó.

–No lo sé, no lo sé, yo no, mordieron a Ed, y yo… yo no, es que, el arma –comenzó a divagar.

–¡Tranquilízate! –Jasper lo sostuvo.

Envolví mi campera en la pierna de Edward.

–Ponle esto –Jasper se quitó el cinturón –En su muslo, apriétalo bien –indicó luego.

Alice intentó comunicarse con el radio –¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Alguien nos atacó, por favor, ayuda!

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Se va a desangrar! –las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

–Debemos esperar, no podes irnos, ni siquiera sabemos cómo salir, necesitamos a Garrett ¡maldición! –Alice golpeó el volante –¡Maldito tour de mierda!

–Ed –acaricié su frente –¿Cariño?

–Es mejor que esté desmayado –aclaró Jasper suspirando.

–Hay que estar atentos, esa persona podría atacarnos ¡es el que rompió la maldita mini van! –Emmett se agarró la cabeza.

–¿Ese tipo vive aquí? –Rose frunció el ceño.

–¿Y yo que sé?

–¡Era solo una pregunta!

–¡Ya cálmense! –me sacaron de quicio.

Horas más tarde, Edward despertó.

–Ugggg –se quejó.

–Tranquilo, amor, ya se pasará el dolor, ya pasará –lo acaricié.

–¿Cuánto falta para que amanezca? –preguntó Rose ansiosa.

–¿Alguien me oye? –Alice seguía insistiendo con el radio.

–No tiene sentido, no responde nadie –Emmett le quitó el radio de las manos.

–¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

–Deja el radio, no sirve de nada.

–Por favor, no peleen –supliqué agotada.

–Creo que deberíamos buscar a Garrett, tomar el arma donde la dejamos y buscarlo, para poder salir de aquí caminando.

–¿Caminando? –Edward abrió sus ojos.

–Te cargaremos, hermano, no te preocupes por eso –Emmett frotó su brazo y me miró –Tú quédate con él, Bella.

–Vamos –Jasper abrió la puerta.

–Yo voy contigo, Jasp –su hermana se aferró a él.

–Llevemos dos linternas, la otra se la dejamos a ustedes –se la entregó a Alice –Ya volvemos.

Comenzaron a alejarse.

–¿Cuánto crees que tarden? –susurró Edward.

–No lo sé –toqué su frente, estaba muy caliente.

–¡El medidor! –exclamó Alice revisando debajo del asiento trasero.

–¡Llévaselos!

–¡Oigan! –gritó haciendo señas con sus manos –Creo que no me oyen, están alejándose –resopló.

–Ve con ellos, ¡corre! –la impulsé.

–Ten cuidado –apretujó mi mano.

–¡Anda, ve!

–¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¡El medidor de radioactividad!

–Tengo frío –jadeó Edward.

Lo tapé con la chaqueta de Emmett –Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya saldremos de aquí.

.

.

.

**Alice POV **

–¡Casi se lo olvidan! –respiré agitada.

–El medidor –Jasper lo tomó con alegría –No había pensado en esto, pero creo que nos será muy útil para no meternos en cualquier sitio.

–¿Te quedas?

–Sí, lo acompañaré –asentí.

Llegamos al sitio donde los lobos habían atacado a Edward.

–¿Fue aquí, verdad? –señalé la sangre en el suelo.

–Sí, aquí –Emmett miró a los lados –¿Dónde está el arma?

–¿Quizás Garrett se la llevó? –Rose interrumpió.

Dudé.

–¿Quién la tenía cuando los atacaron?

–Garrett, pero oí que se le cayó cuando ese tipo se nos abalanzó –explicó.

–¿Esta sangre es de Edward? –Jasper señaló unas gotas que se alejaban del camino.

–No, no, yo lo arrastré hacia la van, no fuimos para allá –negó frotándose las manos.

–Es de Garrett –indiqué sintiendo un escalofrío –El tipo lo lastimó…

–O los lobos, y el tipo solo quiso ayudarlos –Jasper me frenó.

–Si el tipo quería ayudar, ¿porque rompió nuestra mini van? –Emmett se enfureció –¡Dime, Jasper! ¿Por qué?

Rose se acercó a mí y susurró temblando –¿Y si está muerto?

–Sigamos la sangre –Jasper comenzó a alejarse.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea? –su hermana no quería avanzar más –Creo que está muerto, de verdad, deberíamos usar eso –señaló el medidor –para encontrar la salida.

–No sabemos para dónde deberíamos ir, Rose ¿acaso eres boba?

–Vamos por él –avancé.

–Perfecto, ¡vamos! –Jasper le hizo señas –¡Avanza, Rose! ¡O vuelve a la mini van con Bella!

–Está bien –sollozó siguiéndonos.

Cada vez había gotas de sangre más y más grandes.

–Hay unas escaleras ahí, creo que va a un aparcadero de coches debajo del edifico –señaló Jasper bajando unos escalones.

Emmett tomó una madera –Por si acaso –aclaró levantándola en el aire.

Agarré a Rose de la mano –Vamos, ven –musité.

–No quiero entrar, deberíamos quedarnos fuera ¿no crees?

Jasper alumbró el camino con la linterna, estaba muy oscuro allí.

–Shh, tranquila –intenté calmarla, pero me temblaba la mano, estaba aterrada.

–¡Carajo! –Jasper corrió de vuelta a nosotras –¡Vámonos! ¡Vamos, ya!

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Garrett?

–¡Está muerto! ¡Vamos! –Emmett nos empujó a una esquina.

–¡Yo les dije! ¡Oh por dios! –a Rose le flaquearon las piernas.

–¡Vámonos, Rose! –la sostuve –¿Lo mataron? –pregunté mirando a Emmett mientras Jasper vomitaba a un lado.

–Tiene el estómago desgarrado, como si se lo hubieran comido –aclaró frotándose los ojos.

–¿De verdad? ¿Lo habrán encontrado los lobos?

–¿El tipo ese que vieron, acaso es un puto caníbal? –Rose se enfureció perdiendo la calma –¡Quiero salir de aquí, ahora! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme!

–Hay que volver a la van, tenemos que cargar a mi hermano e irnos, intentaremos salir.

–Pudieron ser los lobos –insistí llena de miedo.

–Quiero irme ¡ya! –Rose caminó sola hasta la salida.

–¡Espera, Rose, vamos todos juntos!

Se oyó un ruido que provenía de la oscuridad, levanté la linterna.

–¿Y eso que fue? –forcé la vista.

Emmett levantó la madera en el aire –¿Eres tú maldito psicópata? ¡Ven, sal ahora!

–No, no –tomé sus brazos –¡Cállate, ya!

–¿Jasp? –Rose miró hacia las escaleras, se oían unos pasos.

–¡Ven, ven ahora mismo! –estiró su mano hacia ella –¡Ya, Rose!

El cuerpo de Garrett comenzó a moverse –¡Oh dios, ahí! –alumbré con la linterna, había un hombre encorvado con ropa sucia arrastrándolo.

–¡Joder! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –Emmett me empujó para alejarnos de allí.

–¿A dónde voy?

–¡Metete por ahí! –señaló una puerta.

–¿Dónde están? –volteé.

–¡Corre, Alice! ¡Vamos, déjalos! –tironeó de mí.

Era un pasillo muy estrecho, doblamos a la derecha, había miles de cosas tiradas por ahí –¡No toques nada, Emmett! –levanté mis brazos mientras saltábamos los trozos de muebles, diarios sucios y restos de comida podrida.

De repente nos encontramos con una montaña de muebles, cortando el paso.

Emmett comenzó a patearla.

Se oyó una risa, me estremecí.

–¡Emm! –clavé mis uñas en su brazo –Alguien viene hacia nosotros –tragué saliva.

Siguió pateándola hasta que lo de arriba se derrumbó –Vemos, pasa al otro lado –me levantó en brazos.

Caí del otro lado, había algo pegajoso en el suelo.

–¡Vamos, apresúrate! –ordené estirando mi mano para ayudarlo.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y cayó al otro lado.

–¿Qué es esto? –sacudió sus manos para asqueado.

–No lo sé, vámonos –corrimos unos metros y nos encontramos con unos escalones –¿Subimos? –volteé para mirarlo.

Asintió colocándose al frente.

Estábamos en el lobby del edificio, se veían los huecos de los elevadores a un lado.

–Creo que nos metimos en el edificio, busquemos la puerta principal, camina con cuidado –el piso estaba algo resbaloso.

–¡Allá! –señalé observando una puerta vidriada por la que entraba el sol.

Corrimos desesperados, la puerta estaba trabada.

–¡Mierda! –Emmett se enfureció y rompió el vidrio con la vara de madera –no vayas a cortarte con el vidrio, ¡anda, pasa Alice!

Salí, el sol me encandiló.

–Ay –refregué mis ojos.

De repente alguien me tomó del brazo –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité desesperándome.

–¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! –gritó la voz.

Miré con cuidado, era Jasper –Oh, lo siento –me disculpé.

Estaba aliviada de que fuera él.

–¿Están bien? –preguntó Rose patidifusa.

–Eso creo –me sacudí la ropa.

–El tipo nos siguió, lo perdimos allá atrás –se tocó el hombro.

–A nosotros también nos seguía alguien –interrumpió Emmett.

–¿Qué tienes? –revisé su brazo –¿Te lastimaron?

–Me caí muy feo –susurró dolorido.

–Tropezó con un animal muerto –expuso Rose.

–Se veía igual que Garrett –observó a Emmett –ya sabes, con su estómago –le dio una arcada.

–Debemos volver por Bella y Edward, debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible, intentar llegar a la caseta donde se encuentra el guardia de seguridad.

–Cuanto antes, mejor –Emmett emprendió camino.

–¿Y por donde era? –miré a los lados –creo que nos desorientamos al cruzar el edificio, deberíamos rodearlo.

Nos dirigimos para la izquierda, intentamos rodear el edificio, pero había otro al lado que nos impedía pasar.

–¿Y ahora?

–Sigamos derecho por aquí hasta que retomemos la calle que debemos para volver –indicó Emmett –no tenemos muchas opciones ¿o sí?

Caminamos lo más rápido posible.

–¡Por aquí! –Rose señaló un callejón que cruzaba al otro lado.

La seguí.

Un gruñido llamó mi atención.

–¡Los lobos! –gritó empujándome para volver.

–¡Vuelvan! ¡Los lobos!

Corrí desesperada, no quería morir, no deseaba ser comida por unos lobos radioactivos.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhh –cada vez se acercaban más.

–¡Vamos para allá! –Jasper se dirigió a un arroyo –¡Crucemos! ¡Rápido, apresúrense! –metió las piernas hasta la rodilla en el agua.

–¡No, al agua no, puede estar contaminada! –grité.

Rose cruzó detrás de él.

–¡No, no! –me frené.

–¡Maldición! –Emmett me cargó en brazo –¡Eres una estúpida!

–Ahhhhhhhh –uno de los lobos se nos abalanzó, cayó al agua –¡Más rápido, Emm! –pataleé.

El lobo corrió fuera, lloriqueando.

Me tiró sobre el pasto –¡Eres una estúpida, Alice! ¿Quieres morir? –refunfuñó.

–El agua puede estar contaminada –señalé sollozando.

–Es obvio que lo está, pero al menos no es peligrosa, sino esto –sacó el medidor de su bolsillo –hubiera sonado ¿no?

–Vámonos de aquí –Rose me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Los lobos nos miraban fijamente.

–Debemos volver a la mini van –me agarré la cabeza.

–Tenemos que volver de otra forma, no podemos ir por allá, Alice –Emmett respiró hondo –¿Eres tonta? ¿No ves la forma en que esos lobos nos miran? ¡Somos su próxima cena!

–¡Ya déjame en paz, idiota! –lo empujé furibunda –¡Si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí!

–Tu quisiste venir ¡no me eches la culpa!

–¡Vete al demonio! –le hice _fuck you_ con mi dedo índice.

–¡Te cargue por el maldito arroyo, desagradecida!

Evité responderle.

–Eso fue heroico, deberías agradecerle –musitó Rose tomándome del brazo.

–No le voy a agradecer nada –bufé adelantándome.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo haríamos para salir.

–¿Y si los lobos rodean el arroyo? –pregunté luego de una larga caminata en silencio.

–Significa que tendremos que volver a correr –añadió Jasper.

Llegamos a un descampado que tenía autos, autobuses y camionetas abandonadas.

–¿Creen que alguno funcione? –Rose corrió entusiasta.

–Vamos a verificarlo –Emmett se metió dentro de uno de los coches.

–No creo que tengan batería a esta altura –negué algo escéptica.

–¡Vengan a ver esto! –exclamó Jasper mientras revisaba una camioneta.

–¿Qué pasa? –observé confundida.

–Son orificios de bala –los contó son sus dedos –hay al menos unos veinte.

–Quizás los milicos practican tiro aquí.

–Los disparos los hicieron de adentro hacia afuera –agachó la mirada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que las personas que estaban en esta camioneta se defendieron de algo o de alguien.

–¡De esos tipos locos que viven aquí! –chilló Rose.

–Oigan, tuve una idea –Emmett tomó un hierro –podemos remover el motor de esa –señaló una camioneta que era parecida a la mini van –y colocarlo en la mini van, empalmar los cables y rezar para que funcione –se encogió de hombros.

–¿El motor está intacto?

–Sí, el motor si, ya lo revisé, pero tienen los cables cortados y las llantas reventadas –aclaró.

–Eso significa que le han hecho lo mismo a otras personas, lo mismo que a nosotros ¿no? –Rose corrió el cabello de su rostro –¡Creí que era seguro! ¡Garrett dijo que había venido mil veces!

–Entramos de forma ilegal, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, Rose, quizás los dueños de estos coches hicieron lo mismo –analicé –Garrett ha venido mil veces e ingresó por los controles, es la primera vez que le decían que no podía pasar ¿recuerdan que él lo dijo, cierto? –todos asintieron –Quizás los guardias saben que esos locos entraron aquí hace unos días, los descubrieron e intentan sacarlos. Por eso no dejan entrar a las personas, porque saben que son peligrosos.

–Primero que nada, ese coche lleva aquí más que unos días, al menos unos meses, tiene la carrocería oxidada –Emmett refutó mi teoría.

–¿Entonces?

–No lo sé, no comprendo que mierda hacen esos tipos aquí, no sé si son unos putos caníbales, unos locos, o simplemente viven aquí. Supongo que hoy los guardias no nos dejaron pasar porque había un problema.

–¿Y cuál era ese problema? –lo presioné.

–¡Yo que sé!

–¡Por eso mismo! ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo? –puse mis ojos en blanco –vuelvan en dos días, eso significa que necesitaban dos días, ¿para qué? ¡Para encontrar a esos malditos locos!

–Quieres decir que esos tipos se metieron una vez hace meses, mataron a los dueños de esa camioneta, o se los comieron ¡o no sé qué mierda les hicieron! y luego volvieron esta semana, mataron a los de este coche y anoche se metieron con nosotros ¿Eso es lo que dices, Alice?

–¡No lo sé, Emmett, solo intento analizar qué está pasando aquí!

–¡Deja de analizar estupideces y ayúdame a sacar el puto motor!

Gruñí.

–Vamos a sacar ese motor de una vez –interrumpió Jasper.

–Tranquila, creo que tu teoría es bastante acertada –Rose frotó mi espalda.

–Es solo que intento darle sentido a todo esto –mordí mis uñas.

–No chupes tus dedos, hemos tocado tantas cosas que ya perdí la cuenta –me alejó la mano de la boca.

–Tienes razón, soy una tonta.

–¿Crees que tus amigos estén bien?

–Eso espero –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Ese autobús creo que ha estado aquí desde siempre ¿no crees?

–Sí, se ve destrozado –respondí.

–¿Vamos a verlo más de cerca?

Rodeé el bus, en la parte trasera había un charco de sangre seca con una blusa algo grisácea rasgada.

–Oye, Rose, ven –levanté la blusa.

–¿Y eso?

_Dr. Demetri Vulturi _

–Encontramos esto –le mostramos a los muchachos.

–¿Es el uniforme de un doctor? –Jasper se quedó pensando –¿Por qué alguien vendría vestido con su bata de doctor, aquí?

–Está bajando el sol, debemos irnos –Emmett insistió en que siguiéramos caminando.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto_

**Bella POV **

–Se fueron hace mucho –Edward resopló.

–Lo sé –estaba nerviosa.

–¿Cómo lo ves? –señaló su pierna.

Levanté la chaqueta, se veía muy mal, estaba comenzando a tener muy mal olor –Se ve… bueno… se ve bien –mentí.

–¿Segura? –se tocó la rodilla con cuidado.

–¿Te duele?

–No la siento, es como si estuviese entumecida –frunció el ceño y se quejó.

–Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te verá un médico y todo estará bien, ya verás –mentí, sabía que le iban a amputar la pierna.

–Espero que ese perro no tuviese rabia –gruñó, intentando hacer un chiste –lamento haberte traído aquí, te forcé a venir, tú no querías, y mira como terminó todo. Tenías razón.

–No te preocupes, mañana será otro día, en una semana habremos salido de aquí y estaremos tomando un trago de vodka en Moscú.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Sí –sostuve su mano.

–Tenía un plan para la cena de anoche –sonrió –creo que podría hacerlo ahora –revisó su bolsillo.

–¿Ed?

Sacó una pequeña cajita azul.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Te casarías conmigo? –la abrió exhibiendo un anillo de compromiso, con una gran piedra blanca y redonda.

–¡Oh, Ed! ¿De verdad?

–Sí –sollozó –¿Serías mi esposa, Isabella Swan?

–¡Sí! –tomé el anillo y lo abracé.

Rápidamente cayó la noche, el día había sido eterno.

–No puedo creerlo, deberían haber vuelto –estaba impaciente, llena de rabia, la pierna de Edward se veía cada vez peor, teníamos frío, y cada hora que pasábamos aquí, nos exponía a la radioactividad.

–Oí algo, quizás son ellos –indicó intentando sentarse.

Alumbré con la linterna fuera.

–¿Alice? –exclamé abriendo la puerta.

–¿Y? ¿Ves algo?

–No, no veo a nadie.

–Shh –oí a alguien, aterrada cerré la puerta de la van.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Oí a alguien –me estremecí –hay alguien fuera, no creo que sean ellos, Ed –tomé la llave de cruceta que estaba debajo del asiento.

–¿Crees que sea la misma persona que dañó el motor?

–Espero que no –alumbré de un lado y del otro, no podía ver a nadie, pero estaba segura de lo que había oído.

Pasaron unos minutos, y no volvimos a oír nada, tomé la cámara de Alice, giré la pantalla y me filmé –Estamos aquí atrapados en Chernobyl, ayer alguien destrozó el motor de la mini van, nuestro único transporte. Esta mañana, Emmett y Alice se fueron con unos chicos que conocimos en el tour para buscar a nuestro guía que desapareció. Hasta ahora no han vuelto, ya pasaron más de diez horas –hice una pausa –Edward está herido, lo mordió un lobo salvaje en la parte baja de su pierna –lo filmé –Pero lo bueno es que nos comprometimos –sonreí –esa es una buena noticia al menos ¿no? –intenté no llorar –en unas semanas estaremos de vuelta en casa y este solo habrá sido un mal viaje.

Unos pasos llamaron mi atención.

–¿Oyes eso?

Dejé la cámara a un lado, apunté con la linterna hacia afuera.

–¿Y?

–No veo nada –bajé la linterna, la mini van comenzó a sacudirse –Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –grité aferrándome a Edward –¿Qué pasa?

–¡Malditos, déjennos en paz!

Observé varias manos apoyadas en las ventanillas.

–¡Déjennos! ¡Por favor, ya basta! –supliqué.

Se detuvieron.

–¿Ed? –lo miré fijamente –creo que se detuv…

Reventaron los vidrios.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –cerré mis ojos.

.

.

.

**Alice POV **

–¡Es por acá! –Emmett reconoció el sitio donde habían mordido a Edward –¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!

–Ya no doy más, me duelen los pies –Rose frenó.

–¡Anda, vamos, un poco más! –tiré de ella –Por favor, Rose, ya quiero ver a Bella, quiero saber cómo está Edward.

–¡Noooo, Edward! –los gritos de Emmett me estremecieron.

–¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! –me tapé la boca al ver la mini van destrozada y dada vuelta –¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?

–¡Edwaaaaaard! ¡Edwaaaaaard! –gritó Emmett desaforado.

–¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué les hicieron? –me lancé al suelo.

–La cámara está encendida –Rose tomó la cámara del suelo, tenía el lente roto.

–¡Dámela! –se la quité y rebobiné la grabación.

–Estamos aquí atrapados en Chernobyl, ayer alguien destrozó el motor de la mini van, nuestro único transporte. Esta mañana, Emmett y Alice se fueron con unos chicos que conocimos en el tour para buscar a nuestro guía que desapareció. Hasta ahora no han vuelto, ya pasaron más de diez horas.

–¡Oh dios, es Bella! –sollocé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–¡Déjame ver! ¿Qué hay de Edward? –Emmett se arrastró hacia mí.

–Edward está herido, lo mordió un lobo salvaje en la parte baja de su pierna –mostró su pierna, la cual se veía fatal.

–¡Madre mía, tiene la pierna podrida! –alejé la vista de la filmación.

–Pero lo bueno es que nos comprometimos, esa es una buena noticia al menos ¿no? En unas semanas estaremos de vuelta en casa y este solo habrá sido un mal viaje.

–¿Oyes eso? –la voz de Edward interrumpe a Bella.

Dejó la cámara apoyada a un lado.

–¿Y? –Edward sonaba nervioso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vieron? –pregunté.

–No veo nada –respondió Bella con rapidez –Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –sus gritos me horrorizaban –¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba desesperada.

–¡Malditos, déjennos en paz! –Edward le hablaba a alguien, la mini van parecía estar sacudiéndose.

–¿Quién los atacó? ¿Logran verlo? –Jasper se acercó a ver.

–¡Déjennos! ¡Por favor, ya basta! ¿Ed? creo que se detuv –no logró terminar la frase, cuando la cámara vuela en el aire y cae.

El lente se quiebra, la imagen es borrosa.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –Bella no dejaba de gritar –¡Suéltenme, malditos hijos de puta! ¡Edward! ¡Noooo, déjenlo!

–Oh por dios, ahí –señalé, se veía como unas personas arrastraban a Edward.

–¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –gritaba él retorciéndose.

–¡Mi hermano! ¡Malditos! ¿Qué le hicieron? –Emmett se levantó y golpeó a patadas la mini van –¡Malditos!

–¡Joder! –me asusté al ver el rostro de una mujer levantando la cámara.

–¡Ayúdenme! ¡Aliceeeeeee! –Bella gritó mi nombre a lo lejos.

Vomité a un lado.

–¿Por qué? –clavé mis uñas en la tierra –¡Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto!

La cámara grabó el pasto durante media hora más y luego nuestros gritos de desesperación.

–¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué les hicieron? –captó mi voz.

–La cámara está encendida –cuando Rose la toma del suelo.

**FIN DE LA GRABACIÓN **

–Eso significa que tienen solo una ventaja de media hora ¡podríamos buscarlos! –Jasper me sacudió –¡Oye, Alice! ¡Podemos buscarlos, no pueden estar tan lejos!

–¡Vamos, vámonos ya, lo haré trizas! –Emmett tomó la llave de cruceta –¡Los haré trizas! ¡Los mataré a todos!

–No, Jasper, no –Rose lo sostuvo –¡Debemos irnos!

–Yo no me iré –negué.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No podemos quedarnos ni un minuto más!

–No puedo, Rose, sus amigos necesitan ayuda –él me observó.

–¡Tenemos que salir!

–Vamos, Al –Emmett me levantó –Toma alguno para defenderte –señaló unos trozos de hierro del coche.

Seguimos el rastro de sangre de Edward, lo habían arrastrado.

–¡Esperen! –exclamó Jasper –¡Yo los ayudaré!

–¡Jasp! ¡No lo hagas! –volteé, Rose seguía al lado de la van destrozada.

–Puedes irte, está bien –asentí.

–No, quiero ayudarlos, de verdad.

–Jasper, por favor –Rose se acercó disgustada –¡No puedes hacerlo!

–¡Vete con tu hermana! –Emmett respondió agobiado.

Se quedaron más atrás, en silencio.

–Hasta aquí llega –el rastro de sangre se desvanecía.

–Lo cargaron –indicó señalando unas gotas –Alumbra un poco más allá –se dirigían dentro de un gran edificio.

–¿Entramos?

Emmett se metió primero.

–Alice, ven –me hizo señas.

–¿Es un puto shopping?

–Eso parece –respondió.

–Estamos aquí –susurró Jasper apareciéndose por detrás, con Rose agarrada de su brazo –Quiero ayudarles, de verdad.

–Bien –aprobé.

El llanto de una persona me puso alerta –Hay alguien aquí –Jasper alumbró a los lados.

–¡Bella! –corrí al verla en un rincón acurrucada –¡Oh dios! ¡Estás viva!

–Se lo–lo–llev– llevaron… ellos se lo llevaron por–po–por –señaló a un lado una escalera mecánica.

–¿Qué querían? –Emmett la tomó del rostro –¡Bella!

–Tenían la piel, la piel –hizo una mueca de asco –con ampollas, pa–parecían quemados –tembló.

–¡Mírame! ¿Edward está vivo?

–Se–se… Ed –se ahogaba en llanto –se–lo–lo –tapó su rostro.

–¡Sí, entendí! ¡Lo subieron por ahí! –le señaló la escalera –¿Pero estaba vivo?

Asintió repetidas veces –Sí, sí, sí, est–estaba vivo, gritaba –se auto señaló –mi nom– bre –se golpeó la cabeza.

–¡No, no! –le sostuve las manos.

–Hay que subir ¡vamos! –Jasper me ayudó a levantarla.

–Tiene rasguños en sus brazos –señaló Rose revisándola.

–Vamos, Bella, todo estará bien, iremos por Edward y luego nos iremos de aquí, vamos a salir de aquí ¡lo haremos! –la miré fijamente –¡Lo prometo!

Subimos las escaleras lentamente.

Jasper le entregó el medidor a Rose –Llévalo tú, estate atenta –ordenó.

–¿Ese es el anillo? ¿Se van a casar? –pregunté tomando su mano.

–S–sí –afirmó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Todo estará bien, todo estará bien –repetí.

–¡Paren! –Jasper nos detuvo –Hay una niña ahí –señaló una niña pequeña que estaba parada con un oso de peluche en medio del camino.

–¿Hola? –Emmett la saludó –¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te perdiste?

–Me da escalofríos esa niña –Rose se hizo para atrás.

Le entregué a Bella –¡Hola nena! –me acerqué con lentitud –¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –tenía los brazos lastimados –¿Quién te hizo eso?

–Ahhhhhhhhhh –Rose chilló con todas sus fuerzas, volteé, había unas personas rodeándola.

–¡Bella! –corrí hacia ellas, Rose la soltó y se fue corriendo por unas escaleras que estaban a un lado.

–¡Rose! –Jasper le siguió.

–¡Bella! –la agarraros y comenzaron a arrastrarla.

–¡Alice! ¡No me dejeeeees! –desgalilló.

–¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Bellaaaaa!

Emmett me tomó de la blusa –¡Vámonos, Al!

Uno de ellos rasguñó mi brazo derecho –Ahhhh –grité zafándome.

–¡Corre, joder! –bajamos por las escaleras.

–¡Abandoné a Bella! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Perdóname!

–¡Oigan! –podía oír la voz de Jasper a lo lejos –¡Por aquí! ¡Hay una salida!

–¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿Y Edward? –empujé a Emmett –¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se lanzó al suelo.

–¡Es tu culpa!

–¡Debemos irnos, ya! –Jasper caminaba en círculos –Lo siento pero no podemos volver ahí dentro, lo saben, esas personas querían hacernos daño, solo Dios sabe que le harán a Bella, lo lamento por ella, y por tu hermano –tocó el hombro de Emmett –pero debemos irnos.

–¡Eran unos malditos mutantes! ¿Vieron su piel? ¡Yo te dije que debíamos irnos! ¡Casi me agarran, Jasper! ¡Casi me agarran!

–Tú la soltaste –miré a Rose furiosa –¡La soltaste! ¡Te vi! ¡Maldita perra! –le di una bofetada –¡La mataste!

–¡No fue mi culpa!

–¡Tú la soltaste, la mataste! –insistí.

–¡Yo no la maté!

–¡Ya basta! ¡Vámonos! –Jasper nos separó.

Corrimos sin saber a dónde llegaríamos.

Comencé a sentir que la piel me picaba.

Tenía un par de ampollas pequeñas –¿Y el medidor?

–¿Qué? –Jasper volteó.

–¡El medidor!

Rose lo sacó de su bolsillo, estaba apagado.

–¡Estúpida! –la empujé y se lo quité, el aparato comenzó a pitar –¡Es una zona radioactiva!

–¡Hay que alejarnos ya! –corrimos en sentido contrario.

Pasamos corriendo al lado de un hombre que sonrió al vernos –¡Hay un tipo ahí! –exclamé aterrada.

–¡Maldito enfermo! –Emmett volteó furibundo.

Detrás del hombre salieron cuatro más.

–¡Mierda! –sentía que iba a desmayarme, el cuerpo no me daba más, pero tenía que seguir, tenía que vivir.

**Refugio de polvillo radiactivo**

–¡Aquí! –gritó Jasper señalando el cartel.

Nos metimos, había un pasillo, al fondo se veía una puerta que parecía blindada.

–¡Vamos, Rose! –esperó en la puerta a su hermana.

La vi tropezar, seguí corriendo detrás de Emmett, no iba a arriesgarme por ella.

Lo ayudé a abrir la puerta –¡Joder, es pesada!

–¡Rápido! ¡Ya vienen! –Jasper comenzó a correr hacia nosotros con su hermana en brazos.

–¡Ábrete maldita sea!

–¡Oh por dios, ahí vienen! –grité mientras la puerta nos abría paso.

–¡Entra ya! –Emmett me lanzó dentro –¡Rápido, Jasper!

Uno de los tipos lo alcanzó agarrándolo de la blusa, lo tiró hacia atrás –¡Jasper! –me levanté rápidamente, quería ayudarlo.

–¡Corre, Rose! ¡Sálvate!

–¡Noooo! –tiró de él.

Emmett salió y tomó a Rose del brazo, mientras el "_mutante_" mordía el cuello de Jasper –¡Ohhh dios! –tapé mi boca.

–¡Ayúdame a acerrar, Al! ¡Ya!

Lo ayudé haciendo la mayor fuerza posible –¡No puedo!

–¡Más fuerte!

Comenzaron a empujar del otro lado.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –seguí presionando hasta que logramos cerrarla.

La traba estaba algo oxidada, no era firme.

–Esta mierda se va a romper, lo hará –temblé.

–No, no, no lo hará –Emmett negó frotándose el cuello.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí dentro? ¡Nos matarán!

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos los tres paralizados.

–Subamos por ahí –Emmett de repente reaccionó, señaló una escotilla en el techo.

Rose se quedó en un rincón llorando sin prestar atención.

–¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irnos! –la sacudió –¿No quería irte?

–Mi hermano está muerto –sollozó.

–¡Déjala, Emmett!

Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes.

–¡Intentan abrirla! –me fui para atrás.

–¡Vamos! –Emmett comenzó a subir por una escalera vertical –¡Apresúrense mujeres!

Subí detrás de él, observé la puerta, la manija comenzaba a quebrarse.

–¡Sube más rápido!

–¡Eso intento, joder!

–¡Rápido, Emm! –el medidor se cayó de mi bolsillo y golpeó el suelo haciéndose trizas.

La puerta se abrió –Ahhhhhhhhhh –gritó Rose sosteniéndose de mi pierna.

–¡Suéltame, Rose! ¡Déjame subir!

–¡Ya está! ¡Suban ya! –miré hacia arriba, había logrado abrir la escotilla –¡No miren abajo, solo suban!

Hice lo que me dijo que no hiciese, miré, no pude evitarlo.

–¡Están subiendo! –grité.

–¡Ya sube, maldición!

Estaba a punto de tocar su mano, cuando sentí un tirón hacia abajo, Rose me había tomado del pie –¡Alice, me atoré, ayúdame!

Recordé el momento en que soltó a Bella.

Fruncí el ceño, le quité el pie y la pateé.

–Ahhhhhhhhh –perdió el equilibrio y se soltó.

–¡Emmett! –estiré mi mano, la tomó con fuerza y me jaló hacia arriba –¡Ciérrala! ¡Anda!

–La mataste –me miró atónito –¿Por qué lo hiciste, Alice?

–¡Vámonos! –comencé a correr.

–¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! –me siguió detrás –¡La podrías haber ayudado!

–¡Vete a la mierda! –lo escupí.

–¡Eres una tonta!

–Ayyy –la piel comenzó a quemarme –¡Carajo!

–¡Mis ojos! –gritó Emmett frotándoselos –¡No puedo ver!

–¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí! –observé a mi alrededor, estábamos caminando por los pasillos del reactor –¡Hay que irnos! –me costaba respirar.

Tomé a Emmett del brazo y corrí hacia unas escaleras –¡Vamos, baja!

–¡No puedo ver nada, me arde!

–¡Baja los malditos escalones! –lo presioné.

Una vez que logramos bajar, observé a lo lejos una puerta, comenzaba a amanecer, podía ver la luz del día –¡Vamos a la salida, ven, vámonos!

–¿Qué ves?

–¡Está amaneciendo! –cruzamos la puerta, unos hombres con trajes especiales, que parecían ser militares, estaban allí con sus grandes armas.

–¡Зупинка!

–¡Por favor, ayúdennos! ¡Nos han atacado!

–¡Зупинка!

–No entiendo lo que dicen –negué sacudiendo a Emmett –¡Diles que nos ayuden!

–¿Qué?

–¡Dile a los militares que nos ayuden! Nos están apuntando con sus armas, creen que somos peligrosos.

–¡допоможіть будь ласка! –exclamó Emmett levantando sus manos.

–¡Зупинка!

–¡ми – туристи!

–¿Qué dice? ¿Qué pasa? –levanté mis manos ampolladas en el aire.

–¡Вбийте їх!

–¡No, no! ¡Dice que van a matarnos!

–¿Quéeeee? ¡Noooo!

–¡допоможіть будь ласка! –repitió él.

–Por fav... –recibí un disparo en el estómago, caí al suelo sorprendida.

Descubrí que iba a morir, ya no había salida.

Oí otro disparo, Emmett cayó a mi lado –¿Al? –estiró su mano hacía mí –Lo siento –tosió escupiendo sangre –de verdad lamento todo lo que hice. Tenías razón, todo fue mi culpa –presionó mi mano con fuerza –¿Podrías perdonarme?

–Sí –susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Fin **


End file.
